A Lonely Egg
by DinosaurTrainFan
Summary: A possible theory of how Buddy ended up with the Pteranodon family.


**A Lonely Egg-A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

It was dark and cloudy as Mr. and Mrs. Pteranodon were flying over the forest.

"It was sure was nice of your parents to look after our eggs for a bit. Huh, hun?" Mrs. Pteranodon said.

Mr. Pteranodon looked at his wife as they flew and nodded. After having such a great day fishing and being by themselves, they were happy to be heading home.

Mrs. Pteranodon was looking down at the ground and her eyes widened. She flew down towards the ground.

"Hun!" Mr. Pteranodon flew down after his wife. He landed beside her on the ground.

"Dear, what's come over you?"

Mrs. Pteranodon just pointed in front of her and didn't say anything. Mr. Pteranodon looked in the direction she was pointing and saw that there was a nest before them. In the nest was a lone egg.

The couple slowly approached it.

"Dear," Mr. Pteranodon put his hand on his wife's shoulders. Mrs. Pteranodon looked up at him. She looked a little worried for the egg.

"We should leave. Obviously the mother of this egg will be coming back soon."

Mrs. Pteranodon looked back at the egg. "But it's all alone. Who would leave an egg without someone else to look after it?"

"I'm sure the mother will be back soon."

But Mrs. Pteranodon continued to stare worriedly at the egg.

Mr. Pteranodon sighed and smiled.

"Tell you what, hun? We'll sit up in that tree back there," He said pointing up at the tall tree that was behind him. "We'll wait for the mother of this egg to return. And when we see her and that the egg is safe with her, we'll leave. How's that sound?"

Mrs. Pteranodon slowly turned her face toward her husband. After about ten seconds, she slowly nodded.

Mr. Pteranodon nodded his head back.

The two flew up to a branch high up on the tree Mr. Pteranodon had just pointed to. There they waited for the mother to return.

And they waited. And they waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. But no one showed up. Not a single creature.

Soon, it started to rain.

Mr. Pteranodon had his wing around his wife, trying to comfort her. But to no avail. She was still worried about the egg. What if the mother would never come back? What if something bad had happened to her? And what would the baby do when it hatched from the egg? All these thoughts ran through Mrs. Pteranodon's mind as she stared at the egg.

By this point, several hours had passed and still no sign of the mother.

Even up in that tree, Mrs. Pteranodon was certain that the egg was getting very wet.

"Maybe, maybe I should go down there and keep the egg warm. Just until…" But her husband interrupted her.

Mr. Pteranodon nervously smiled at her. "I don't know about that, hun. What if the mother comes back and sees you sitting on top of her egg? I don't think she'll be very happy."

Mrs. Pteranodon looked worriedly at him.

Another hour had passed.

"Hun, it's getting late and my parents must be worried about us. We have to leave and get back to our eggs."

Mrs. Pteranodon looked at her husband with widened eyes. "We can't leave that poor egg all alone."

"But the mother will…" Mr. Pteranodon said.

"Dear, don't you get it? The mother's never coming back. We can't leave that egg all by itself."

"What are we supposed to do? Take it home with us?"

A hopeful look appeared on Mrs. Pteranodon's face.

"Hun, we can't. We don't even know what species it is."

"What does it matter? Whether it's a velociraptor or a stegosaurus, we can't let the poor thing get any colder."

Mr. Pteranodon looked down at the egg. Saw how lonely it looked and began to feel sad for it just like his wife. He sighed and looked into his wife's eyes. "You're right, hun. We can't leave that egg all by itself. We've got to take it home with us."

Mrs. Pteranodon smiled and kissed her husband. Mr. Pteranodon smiled and kissed her back.

The two flew back down to the ground and came over to the nest. They both placed their hands onto the egg and lifted it up off the nest.

Mr. and Mrs. Pteranodon then commenced to carrying the egg back to their nest. It took them nearly an hour to get it home, since they had to fly while carrying the egg with their feet. Which was no easy task to do.

They were approaching the nest and saw Mr. Pteranodons parents. They thanked them for looking after their eggs and got into their nest.

Mr. Pteranodon's parents saw the egg that they were carrying, but saw why it was brought here and smiled.

Mr. and Mrs. Pteranodon set the egg down next to their own.

"Good, now this egg will be warm just like the others." Mr. Pteranodon smiled.

The two sat gently on top of their four eggs.

The rain was pouring on the leafy roof they had set up over their nest.

Mrs. Pteranodon looked over at Mr. Pteranodon. Her husband was fast asleep and snoring away.

Mrs. Pteranodon patted the egg she and her husband brought back and smiled.

"Don't worry, buddy. You're safe with us, your new family. We won't let anything bad happen to you." She said warmly.

Mrs. Pteranodon yawned and closed her eyes.

She too was now asleep like her husband.

The next morning, when the storm was over and the sky was clear and shining, all four eggs hatched. And the children were named Tiny, Shiny, Don, and last but not least, Buddy. Who now had a family that loved him.

THE END


End file.
